1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pulverizer assembly, and more particularly to a pulverizer assembly having the capability of receiving materials in a slurry condition, such as drill cuttings from a wellbore and to significantly reduce the particle size of particulate material included in the slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of drill cuttings has been a longstanding problem in the field of well drilling and this problem has recently received attention due to increased concern regarding the environment. Offshore drilling operations, in particular, are problematic because the transport of the cuttings to a landfill or a shore-based processing system is required.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,933 and 5,129,469. The prior art system for disposing of drill cuttings as described in these patents involves the mixing and cuttings with a carrier liquid such as water, and reducing the size of the cuttings in a pump having an impeller of a backward swept blade type to form a slurry of the particles and the carrier liquid for injection into a well for disposal. Other types of pulverizers and material breaking machinery are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 310,940 to Gould; 315,064 to Pratt; 345,408 to Birge; 359,630 to Pratt; 666,404 to Wurster; 2,049,920 to McNitt; 3,927,840 to Nash; 3,931,936 to Petry; and 4,947,906 to Schroeder.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,977 to Applicant of the present invention there is disclosed a design of a pulverizer having pivotally mounted blade members; however there remains continuing requirements for assemblies to provide improved rates of pulverization of material with minimal down time for servicing equipment.